The Kingdom of Thodor
The Kingdom of Thodor is the Northern Remnant of the old unified human kingdom. It is ruled by the house of Malvernis, which descends from the line of the twin Thodor, who the Malvernans hold as the rightful heir to the throne of all human realms. History In contrast to the military structure of rival Armedia, Thodor has no standing army of cavalry or infantry. Instead they rely on wandering lawmen known as Justicars to keep the peace and enforce the King's laws. In time of war, Thodor summons peasantry to the colours. As a result, despite being the more aggressively ambitious of the two kingdoms, Thodor's military weakness prevents it from attempting re-unification by force. Since their abilities and ambitions do not match, an outside observer might be tempted to wonder why Thodor simply doesn't organize itself into an army to match Armedia. The problem facing Thodor results from a peculiarity of its development. During the War of Succession, House Ritterlich was able to sway most of the lower houses (storms) to its banner. These eventually became the Ritterstorm. Three instead chose to ally with House Malvernis - these being Wyrmstorm, Goldstorm, and Firestorm. House Malvernis remained suspicious of the true loyalties of these houses, even as they used their cavalry in battle. With the power and wealth of six houses, as compared to three, Malvernis's fortunes on the battlefield were poor. After an initially successful invasion of the Southern part of the Kingdom, the forces of Malvernis were driven back with heavy losses. These defeats, which made the eventual fall of Malvernis inevitable, forced Malvernis to impose ever more harsh levies aginst its people to support the doomed effort. Realizing that the war was lost, and knowing that continued bloodshed would only punish the common people of both kingdoms, the Church of the True Light offered to mediate a treaty of peace. Armedia opposed this on the grounds that they could win; Thodor opposed this on the grounds that they would rather perish in flames than accept the dishonor of defeat. Sir Miklas Adelmeer, Paladin of the True Light, dealt with such intractable positions in the only way he saw that would prevent complete annihilation: he declared that the Church of the True Light would withdraw its support, both military and spiritual, from both parties. Without the support of the Paladins and Priests, neither side could continue to fight. Thus was born the Treaty of Adelmeer, signed in Everwater in the year 452, Second Era. It established the boundaries of both kingdoms, and the neutral territory between them. As a condition of this treaty, the Paladin order declared that, in time of future war, Paladins of each territory would serve that land. The priests would remain neutral, offering aid and succor to all who needed it without discrimination. Peace declared, things began to turn back to normal. With the power and wealth of six houses, Armedia was quick to recover. Suspicious of another invasion, they created the system of noble houses which support their cavalry and their infantry. In Thodor, things were quite different. King Thodor, growing increasingly bitter and paranoid with age, sought to strip the remaining loyal houses of their power and influence. Thus the heads of Wyrmstorm, Goldstorm, and Firestorm conspired amongst themselves to usurp Thodor's rule. Thodor learned of this and, thinking these houses planned to give Thodor over to Armedia, had the houses - down to the youngest heir - liquidated on grounds of treason. Those who resisted were killed, those who surrendered were imprisoned for life. To consolidate and popularize this political move, King Thodor announced he would divide up the lands of these former houses and distribute them to the common people. Laws would be enforced by wandering lawmen known as Justicars, and the justice system would be administered by the Inquisitors. It did not take long for this system to prove itself less than prosperous, and so it gradually took on a more totalitarian form of rule. While not all Justicars are bad men, far too many are little more than thugs who, above all else, desire power in their petty fiefdoms. Kept in check by the presence of Paladins in their lands, and in their ranks, a sort of stability exists. The current ruler of Thodor offers hope to his people after long years of darkness. Known as Peter the Reformer, he has relaxed many of the oppressive rules and reined in the excesses of overzealous Justicars and Inquisitors. The effect of these increased freedoms and reduced repression has led to some prosperity, and much better relations with the Church of the True Light. It is even hoped that King Peter of Thodor may bring a new era of enlightened discourse with the Kingdom of Armedia. Areas of Note Fire Watch During the conflict with the gnoll uprising, the heroes of everwater came upon a strange abandoned watch tower. Scouring it for contents they found an ancient cache of weapons, armor and food left only with a long lost ranger mark to discerne who its creators may have been. The keep was of human construction. Of the items found was an exceptional hand axe of human make. Its quality far beyond the capabilities of the smiths of today. Its creation and technology are lost. The tower also contained a supply of strange wood that remained dry and ready to light despite centuries. The watch fire was lit, strangely enough off in the distance a second fire was lit to answer. Its guardians and its purpose lost long ago in the tides of time. The lighting of this watchfire is one of the reason the Crimson legion has sent one of its greatest Paldins - Sir William the Peacemaker to perform Reconnaissance in the area. He has so far discovered little. He has found no sign of their long trusted allies, the rangers of the north have all but vanished. Category:Locations